1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to bed coverings and more particularly to fitted bed coverings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of blanket bags as bed coverings is well known. Such bags typically comprise two flat sheets sewn together along three edges thereby defining a pocket for a blanket, quilt or the like which may be inserted or removed through the non-joined confronting edges of the sheets. While blanket bags provide comfort and warmth in use, they do not present a neat, contoured look when the bed is unoccupied. More specifically, and as is the case with conventional top sheets, blankets, etc., if they are not tucked under the mattress they simply hang over the sides of the bed, while if they are tucked in, the corners tend to bunch. Either way, they do not present the fitted, contoured look indicative of contemporary design. Another common problem with blanket bags is that the blankets tend to bunch up in one area inside the pocket. This is both ineffective and unattractive.
British Pat. No. 821,966 discloses a modified blanket bag wherein the length and width of the bag are substantially equal to the length and width of the bed. Dual flaps extend outwardly from the sides of the bag such that one set of flaps may be tucked under the mattress with the other flaps extending down over the bed. While this arrangement represents an improvement over conventional blanket bags, its placement on the bed is inherently time consuming because of the multiple flap arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,124 issued to Hadley discloses a modified blanket bag arrangement wherein the bag is defined by a top sheet and bedspread removably secured together by a zipper. The combination top sheet and bedspread is, in turn, removably secured to a bottom sheet fitted about the mattress, also by a zipper. It will be apparent that the use of zippers for securing the bedspread to the top sheet and the top sheet to the mattress results in an arrangement which unduly complicates making up the bed.
Also well known is the use of contoured sheets which serve as replaceable coverings for mattresses. In the case of conventional rectangular beds, a fitted sheet has four contoured corners which fit about the corresponding corners of the mattress. Modified contoured sheets, wherein only the foot portion of the sheet is contoured, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,679,056 and 1,865,329.